


Horse with no Name

by love (YuffiesNinjaInsanity)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Pack, allison isn't dead, dereks loft, isaac and stiles, sleepover, stiles name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flat object pokes out from his back pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse with no Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Horse with no Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085314) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Isaac looks over at the pack from his spot on the couch. After their battle with the faeries they were pretty beat so they all slept at Derek's loft.

The sun shines through the window, little dust specs float around with soft snores coming from Stiles. Isaac walks over to Allison on the other couch and brushes back her hair.

"Hey."

"Morning." She smiles, her dark eyes glistening.

Rustle. Rustle. Isaac turns and looks at Stiles whose turning to his side and cuddling into a sprawled out Scott. A flat object pokes out from his back pocket.

Isaac walks over and gently takes it out, eyes wide, mouth open. He looks over at Allison. She stares back with her hands to her mouth.

He flips open the leather revealing an ID.

"Oh my god." Isaac whispers. He smiles down at his friend.

"Isaac, what is it?" Allison is sitting up now, eager.

"I…don't know… I can't… pronounce it." 

A leg shoot up from the floor hitting him in the leg sending him hard onto the floor. The wallet goes flying.

"Isaa-go make breakfast." Stiles mumbles into Scotts chest.


End file.
